fnafocfandomcom-20200213-history
Drakom The Dragon
Zekrome is a dragon animatronic that you do NOT want to cross. She may be small, but when she is angry, her rage form is more powerful than even Poofy's! She is very dangerous even when not enraged, because she is smaller than Margaret and she uses that to her advantage. So beware, Zekrome ! Appearance Zekrome is a blue dragon with wings that match. She has an hourglass figure. She has a very long tail, but it can support her small frame on its own. Zekrome can walk on both two legs and four legs, but she prefers two. She has waist-length blue hair that matches her body color. The hair is like normal, human hair. Her frame is small, but she is surprisingly strong due to a virus that infected her circuits just before she was turned on. Her claws are as sharp as they look. She has one sickle-like claw on the end of her whip-like tail that is very, very sharp. Zekrome has blush and lipstick (When she has to work. She hates make-up, so she normally wipes it off after the workday is over.), and her hair is normally in a braid. The braid she will take out normally, but sometimes she leaves it in. She also wears a light blue kerchief on her neck and a matching skirt. They aren't pictured because this is her when she is coming for you in the custom night, but on the normal nights, she wears them. Personality/Behavior Zekrome is your classic sassy Southern girl. She does NOT take crap from anyone, so give her any unless you have a death wish. Her tail is like a whip and she has most definitely used it before, due to the stains that don't come off when washed. So Zekrome is someone you really don't want to mess with. Activity Night 1: Doesn't move all that much. 4/20 Night 2: She begins to become curious. 7/20 Night 3: Your face may never see sunlight again. 11/20 Night 4: Hope you can sing! 16/20 Night 5: Stage fright might not be the best thing to have. 18/20 Night 6: The Freddy mask is now your face. 25/20 Night 7: Depends ?/20 Relationships Poofy- Younger sister Margaret- As close as you can be to your older sister's best friend. GG- Best Friend Zoey- Best Friend Ronnie- Its complicated, ya know? Too lazy to add more. I'll do it later. :-) Trivia ~ Zekrome is the smallest animatronic to ever exist, but when she gets mad, no one can stop her from getting what she wants, Not even her sister. This is because her enraged form is even bigger than her sister's. ~ Her favorite place to perch is on GG's horns. ~ Zekrome's actual size is a little bigger that a house cat. ~ Her wings work in normal mode and enraged mode. ~Zekrome is EXTREMELY short-tempered. ~Zekrome has a very complicated relationship with Ronnie. ''(O.C. made by: TheWizard OfOdd. A.K.A.- Poofy) '' ''("Zekrome Dragon" 2015©) '' (Any acts of plagiarism can and will be punished.) Category:OC